The Magic Wand
by LizzieCordano
Summary: Draco and Harry are persuaded to work at a new strip club in hogsmeade, thing is they don't know that the other works at the same place. Snape catches the show.
1. Default Chapter

Just outside Hogsmeade....  
  
"Harry, are you even listening to me?" Ron snapped.  
  
"Hmmm? Uh, sorry Ron, I was just thinking."  
  
"Well let's go in already I want a butterbeer."  
  
Harry and Ron walked into Hogsmeade. They looked at the shops as they both walked by. Just as they were approuching "The Three Broomsticks", they both noticed a new building. This one was two floors high and was bright blue with neon lights everywhere.  
  
"Whoa! What do you suppose they sell in there?" Asked Ron.  
  
Harry read the sign just above the door.  
  
"The Magic Wand. Looks interesting." Said Harry.  
  
"We can check it out later Harry. Lets get our Butterbeers. Please?"  
  
"You go on ahead and meet with Hermione. I want to check out this place. I'll join you guys in a few minutes."  
  
Ron reluctanly agreed and headed to "The Three Broomsticks" while Harry went into The Magic Wand.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
A few minutes earlier in the Magic Wand  
  
"Evil! Get over here!" Yelled Becka, the owner of The Magic Wand.   
  
"I'm right here. What do you want?" replied Evil, who's real name was Liz.  
  
"Our grand opening is tonight and we don't have enough male entertainers! What are we going to do?"  
  
"Umm, well let's hold auditions. There's sure to be some nice looking young wizards in need of a job."  
  
"Hmm, Ohhh, look at that guy over there. Isn't that Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes, I think it is Becka."  
  
"I've got an idea. You there!" Yelled Becka.  
  
Harry Turned towards the voice. He had only just walked in.  
  
"Yes miss? Have I done something wrong?" asked Harry.  
  
"Not at all. We just want to know if you're in need of a job."  
  
"A job? No. What sortof Job?"  
  
"Well, how do you feel about nudity?"  
  
"Escuse me, but I'll be leaving now."  
  
"Aww, come on. You'd be perfect as a male dancer. You've got the looks, the physique. We pay well and you'd be doing us a real big favor. You like to help people, don't you?"  
  
"Well, yes," stammered Harry "But I don't think my being nude will help anyone. Besides If anyone were to ever know, my reputation would be trashed and I have a hard enough time as it is being the boy who lived."  
  
"It would help us. We need male dancers for the show. You're a male and the dancing part isn't all that important. You don't want us to have to close down on our first night, do you?" said Becka batting her eyes cutely at Harry.  
  
"Er...No, I wouldn't want you to have to close down." Harry said. "But.."  
  
Becka cut him off. "If it's your reputation you're worried about then perhaps you could wear a mask. No one will guess that it's you. I'll tell you what. You dance just for tonight and I'll give you 1000 galleons. And If you don't enjoy yourself, you can leave." Persuaded Becka.  
  
"Well. 1000 galleons is a lot of money....and I only have to do this once...*sigh* fine then."  
  
"GREAT! Be back at 8 for your custume change. Krista will handle that. She out getting supplies right now."  
  
"Custume? What a relief, I thought I was going to be nude."  
  
"You will be, eventually, but it wouldn't be a striptease if there were no tease."  
  
Harry had a sudden thought. "Who will watch this..strip tease...thing?"  
  
"Ohh, I don't know. We might not have any customers considering this is our opening night."  
  
"Well that's good. I really have to go meet up with my friend Ron now."  
  
"Ok, but before you leave, let me at least introduce us. I'm Becka. That over there is Liz." Becka said pointing at the tall brown haired girl. "You'll meet Krista later. That's all. See you later."  
  
"Um, k bye." Said Harry. He then turned and ran out."  
  
"Good job Becka." Said Liz, "We only need one more guy till we have enough for the show."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure some eligible candidate will show up soon."said Becka "But just so we don't put to much on luck, let's use some bait."  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
ten minutes later outside The Magic Wand  
  
"Shut up you two, I'm trying to think!" Draco shouted. Walking along side of him were his two loyal lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"But Draco, Crabbe called my mother a newt kisser." Complained Goyle.  
  
"I don't care if he calls her a filthy mudblood, just shut up!" Draco snapped. "Hold up." Draco said, stopping the other two in there tracks, "Look."  
  
Darco pointed to a freshly painted sign being hung up beside The Magic Wand. "It says 'If you're a dashingly good looking young wizard with few scruples and a love of money, enquire within.' That's me. I'll go check this out. You two, wait outside." With that, Draco walked in.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Looks like your sign is working."Said Becka."Now time for me to work some Magic. Excuse me young man!"  
  
Draco looked up to see Becka walking towards him. "who are you?" He sneered. "And if you're a some filthy halfbreed, don't step any closer. I've come to ask about the sign. I'm more than just dashingly good looking. I've got almost no scruples and everyone loves money. So now what?"  
  
"We'll see. First let me take a good look at you." Becka began to circle Draco, "Tall, Well kept blonde hair. Good. Very fit, not hard on the eyes at all. Good good. Well then.."  
  
"Draco. Draco Malfoy"  
  
"Nice name. A Malfoy is that right? Well then Draco. You fit the criteria. Now tell me, how you feel about showing off some of your good looks tonight at this club?"   
  
Draco looked perplexed. "You mean like modeling?"  
  
"Yes, something like that. " Becka chuckled.  
  
"What do I have to wear? And how much exactly would I get paid?" asked Draco.  
  
"You don't have to wear anything." Becka replied seductivly. She gave him one more quick full body glance.  
  
"What! You mean I have to walk around stark naked!? I think not!" Draco shouted then headed towards the door. Becka caught up with him before he could leave.  
  
"Hey, hold on. You won't be walking around naked. It'll be more like dancing. And you get to start with something on. Besides, don't you want to hear about the money?"  
  
This stopped Draco and his eyes flashed at the thought of galleons. "I may not have many if any scruples but I wouldn't consider prancing around in the nude for anything less then 1000 galeons, and I'm sure you can't pay that much."  
  
"If you want a 1000 galleons, that's what we'll pay you. And to seal the deal, you only have to try it out for tonight. One night, one thousand galleons. If you can't handle it, then you can leave."  
  
"I can handle anything.1000 galleons for one night? You've got a deal."  
  
"Great!" exclaimed Becka. "Be here at 8pm sharp."  
  
"Fine." With that Draco turned and left.  
  
"Nice job." Liz complimented from the far side of the club.   
  
"Thanks." Said Becka. " Now lets get this place ready for tonight."  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
At The Three Broomsticks  
  
"Harry! What kept you so long?" Ron asked from booth Harry arrived. "Your butterbeer is getting cold."  
  
"Err...sorry I was held up." Said Harry apologizing before sliding into the seat across from Ron.   
  
"S'ok Harry, I forgive you. So what happened?"   
  
Harry's face turned pink and he shifted uncomfertorbly in his seat. "What do you mean? N-n-nothing happened. Nothing at all. Just a shop." Stammered Harry.  
  
"Well yes, I've figured that part out Harry, but what did they sell? Anything interesting like broomsticks or collectible quidditch posters? I'm always looking to expand my Chuddley Cannons collection."   
  
"No. Nothing like that. They don't sell anything." Harry said avoiding any eye contact with Ron. There was an awkward silence as Harry fiddled with a napkin nervously.  
  
"You're hiding something Harry from me. I know it" Accused Ron. Ron glared at Harry. "Come on, we're best friends. You can tell me, it's not like it was a strip club or something."   
  
Harry fell out of his chair and stubled back up clumsily "S-s-strip club? What would give you that idea?" Harry's lie was unconvincing, even to Ron.  
  
"Ha, you walked into a strip club! That's hilarious!" Ron laughed.   
  
"Yes, it was embarrasing. Now can we drop the subject?" Harry said, relieved that Ron just seemed to think he'd been too embarrassed to admit he set foot in the building.  
  
"Ha ha...Sure Harry...ha ha ha...sorry, but that just too funny."  
  
Harry managed to steer Ron completely away from the subject and they converesed for about an hour before they headed back to Hogwarts. To Harry's emense relief, Ron seemed to have forgotten about the club incident entirely by the time they reached the Griffindor common room.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Draco reunited with his two lackeys. "Come on you two. That place was utter rubbish. Let's go buy some prank spells to use on those high and mighty Griffendors."  
  
"Ok, Draco. But what took so long?" asked Goyle.  
  
"That, is none of your business." Draco snapped harshly. "My affairs are my own and of no consequence to you two. Now lets go, or I'll put a oozing wart hex on the both of you!"  
  
As Draco and his group left to make some purchase 


	2. sneaking out

*****************************************************************************  
  
Later that night at about 7  
  
"How can you go to sleep now Harry? The sun has barely set!" said Ron in a loud voice.  
  
"I'm just tired, Ron. I'm not making you leave the common room, I just want to sleep." lied Harry. In truth he probably couldn't  
  
sleep even if he wanted to. He was too nervous about tonight. He couldn't even remember why he agreed in the first place.  
  
"Maybe he's sick." added Hermione. "There's a nasty bout of pixie flu going around from what I've heard. It's quite unpleasant, you  
  
cough pixie dust for about two weeks and attract just about every magical creature nearby. Pixies mostly, hence the name. I know   
  
Justin Finch-Fletchley caught it last week. Madam Pomfrey's been swatting pixies out of the infirmary every day since."  
  
"Eeehh, sounds awful,"said Ron." If you start coughing Pixie dust Harry, stay away from me. I hate the little buggers."  
  
"What a great friend you are Ron." said Harry before heading up to his bed. He was delighted that Hermione had Ron worried about  
  
catching Pixie flu. It meant Ron wouldn't check up on him tonight for a chat.   
  
Harry went to work quickly. He borrowed some extra pillows and stuffed them under his covers until they resembled a sleeping body.  
  
Then Harry placed a wig underneath and made it look like it was his hair sticking out above the pillows. Last but not least, he   
  
enchanted the pillows to expand and contract so that it looked like breathing. They even made a reasonable breathing noise. After  
  
careful examination of his handy work, Harry put on his cloak of invisibility and headed out.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Same time in the Slytherin common room  
  
"Aww, come on Draco. Why on earth would you want to go to sleep now." whined Crabbe. "You said you would show us that wedgie spell  
  
tonight."  
  
"Quit your pathetic whining. I'll show you tomorrow. I've exhausted myself having to put up with you two all day." snapped Draco.  
  
"Yeah, well don't expect us to follow you." Goyle retorted."We'll just get Pansy Parkinson to show us."  
  
"Hmmmph, she can barely levitate a toad, now stop pestering me." Draco head upstairs. With out a cloak of invisibilty, he would have  
  
to use a different method of escape. Draco took out a rat he had in his robes. With some quick flicks of his wand and some creative   
  
spells, the rat transformed into a copy of Draco. Of course this Draco was now crawling around naked on the floor and making high pitched  
  
squeaking noises.  
  
"Get over here you stupid rat!" yelled Draco. He managed to catch it after it ran into a wall. "I can't have you acting like this  
  
and ruining my plans." Draco knocked the rat out and after much hard work, had it in his pajama's and in his bed. "Now. how to get out." he thought.  
  
Draco checked the windows. If he opened it, he could just fit outside. The only problem was the drop. He was stumped. Across from him he spyed his broomstick.  
  
"Duh, why didn't I think of that sooner." he thought. In a few short moments, Draco was on his broomstick and heading towards The Magic Wand.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"We need more lights!" Shouted Becka. "And we need a cage, no club is complete without a cage!"  
  
"Don't panic Becka. A few quick spells will fix everything." Said Liz, who proceeded to make the nessesary lights and cage appear.  
  
"Yay! I can't wait till showtime. It's always been my life dream to run a club like this." squealed Becka.  
  
"How do these costumes look?" asked Krysta. She showed Becka the other dancers who were already decked out.  
  
"Hmmm, more sequins, less cloth. Oooo, the silk is a nice touch, leave it." said Becka.  
  
"Oh all right." grumbled Krysta."K, guys, back into the dressing room."  
  
Becka started to pace. "Where are Malfoy and Potter! We need them to open up the show!"  
  
"Stop worrying Becka. It's only 7:45. They'll be here."  
  
At that moment, Draco arrived.   
  
"Well,I'm here. Now what."  
  
"Into the dressing room with you." Shouted Becka. She gave him one last full body glance as he was herded through the door.  
  
"Becka!" Liz shouted as she snapped her fingers in front of Becka's eyes."Snap out of it, Potter is here."  
  
"Becka spun around to meet Harry who was only a bobbing head at the moment. "Nice cloak. Now chop, chop; we mustn't be late.   
  
You are in the opening act after all."  
  
"Err, the opening act? But.."  
  
"No time for chit-chat. Krysta will outfit you in the next room, now go!" Becka shoved Harry into the dressing room before he  
  
could say anything else.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
In the dressing Room  
  
Draco was being measure by Krysta. "Which do you prefer, boxers or briefs?" She asked.  
  
"Uhh, Boxers." stammer Draco. Who was getting a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Good because, that's your only choice." said Krysta. "Now for some make-up. Ta-da!"  
  
Draco looked in the mirror.  
  
"Oh, my, god." He was only wearing blue silk boxers and a leather studded collar. He had on more mascara, lipstick and eyeshadow  
  
then he had seen before on any women.  
  
"You look great kid, now move it." Krysta shoved Draco to the back stage door. "Next!"  
  
Harry stumbled in.   
  
"Ooo, an invisibility cloak. Nice, but defeats the purpose." With a swish of her wand, Harry was wearing next to nothing. Within minutes  
  
Harry was decked out in a matching outfit to Draco's, and basically the same makeup as well.   
  
"Err, sorry, miss. But I'd like a mask." said Harry.  
  
"Fine,but it's not like anyone will recognize you with all that makeup on." said Krysta, mildly annoyed. "here."  
  
"This is leather."  
  
"Yes, well we have a certain appearance to keep up. Now leave."  
  
Harry scampered out to the backstage.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Backstage  
  
Draco was pacing back and forth. Somehow he'd let his stupid pride and love of money get him in this situation. He couldn't just  
  
leave, though he had tried once. Apparently they had planned for that and had used about every anti-apparateing and disapparateing spell   
  
in the book as well as some others.   
  
A few feet away, Harry was panicing. What if somebody recognized him? How was he supposed to go through with this?  
  
He knew nothing about being a male dancer; he'd even been nervious to waltz at that stupid triwizard yule ball. In both their  
  
worries, Harry and Draco failed to notice each other.  
  
"Attention!" boomed a voice from the front. It was Becka. "Will all the gorgious young males in the room please turn their attention forward!  
  
Good!Thank you. Now I know some of you are proffesionals and know what you're doing. Good for you. It's your job to show the beginners how this is done.   
  
Others of you are here because of blackmail, bribery and unbreakable contracts with tiny print you didn't bother to read over."  
  
Apparently Harry and Draco weren't the only guys here who had no idea what they had gotten themselves into.  
  
"I have some spells and potions up here for those of you who can't dance very well. Line up!"  
  
Harry and Draco both assembled into the line. Draco was first. Liz was in charge of distribution.  
  
"Charminus maximus bailonomi! K, here's your potion, drink the whole thing. Next!"  
  
Draco felt the spell's effects working already. He looked at the small mug in his hand and chugged down the liquid. It burned his throat and made  
  
his eyes feel funny. "What is this?" He asked woozily.  
  
"Just a simple potion for confidence." Liz chickled.  
  
Draco accepted the answer and headed to the back of the room. After all, most potions tasted worse than what ever that was. Besides it seemed to  
  
be working.  
  
"Liz, good job on getting the potions." whispered Becka. "I thought they were sold out."  
  
"They were." grinned Liz mischieviously.  
  
"What are you giving them then!?" Becka asked.  
  
"Vodka, same effects, yet half the price." Becka smiled at Liz's reply.  
  
"This should be interesting to watch then. OK, Everyone listen up! We're on in ten minutes! I've already told you your order of  
  
appearance. Get ready and remember, Work it for all you got!"  
  
The group filed into place. Harry looked behind the curtain at the large crowd filing in.  
  
"I thought you said this was going to be small!" Harry shouted at Becka. Draco didn't recognize Harry's voice because he was busy with his own thoughts.  
  
"I said it might be a small crowd. A deal's still a deal." replied Becka. "Now get in Place." 


	3. snape and the flying blue boxers

In the crowd.  
  
Severus Snape casually strolled through Hogsmeade. He was wearing his usual robes and a black and silver cloak, which fluttered behind him with each step.  
  
It was his night off and he had decided to go into Hogsmeade for a walk and to search for a new potion book. He had almost passed right by The Magic Wand, but   
  
the glowing of blue lights and the small crowd in front of it caught his attention. He noticed a sign nearby below one of the building's 'Opening Night' banners.  
  
'Come one, Come all, Come and see the very best in entertainment. Do you like hot sexy young men? In almost nothing, if anything at all? Then The Magic Wand is the  
  
place to be! We don't discriminate, anyone is welcome! Unless of course you are under 18, unfortunately it's the law. Tonight only, Just 1 gallion to enter!'  
  
Snape was definately tempted, but unfortunatly he had an appearence to uphold. If it got out that he liked men, his career at Hogwarts would end. He wasn't  
  
completely gay, he liked women too, but he had no luck either way. The more he thought about it though, the better the idea seemed. None of the other professors  
  
would be out tonight, and the students weren't allowed out of Hogwarts. Even if they did sneak out, they wouldn't be able to get into the club anyway. "Oh, why not?" said   
  
Snape to himself. As soon as he got in line, the doors opened. He walked in and took a seat near the front. He gave the room a sweeping glance, just to make   
  
extra sure that there was no one he knew. All of a sudden the table in front of him spoke.  
  
"Would you like something to eat or drink? All orders can be put on a tab or paid for after the show."  
  
"I'd like a Phoenix Fire, no ice." replied Snape. It was an old favorite that he hadn't had in years.  
  
"Thank you. And how will you be paying?" asked the voice.  
  
"After the show."  
  
"Very good, please enjoy the show."  
  
The drink appeared in front of him. He took a small sip, letting the almost forgotten taste refresh it's self in his memory. There was still 5 minutes until the show  
  
began, he decided to people watch. To his right, a few chairs down, was a red head and her boyfriend. She kept calling him Ladybug man. Things started to heat up between  
  
them and he looked away. In front of him were a bunch of girls who hardly looked old enough to be in here, thankfully not from Hogwarts though. Just then the lights dimmed  
  
and the music started. Snape settled into his seat to watch...  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Harry and Draco stood side by side and prepared for the music to start. Neither had any idea what to do but they would just go with  
  
the moment. Hopefully the spell would be helpful, and the "potion" made them both feel ready for almost anything. They both turned to look  
  
at each other.   
  
"Why does he get a mask?" thought Draco. "And why does he remind of someone?"  
  
"I hope I look half that good." Thought Harry. "He almost looks like someone I know,... I think."  
  
The make-up, mask and vodka in their system made it almost impossible for them to recognize  
  
each other. Draco was about to ask his name but the music suddenly came on before he could speak.  
  
Harry and Draco were shoved out of the curtains. Harry froze and just stared out at the crowd. They almost seemed to be spinning. It took him a moment to realize that he was dancing, and rather   
  
suggestively at that. That other dancer was doing just fine on his own it seemed. Harry was getting all flustered just watching him.   
  
Draco and Harry took hold of two poles on the stange and started to pole dance like old pros, much to the delight of the audience. Draco was impressed by the dancer next to him. He could really move.   
  
If it wasn't for that spell, he probably would have been quite pathetic and just done the twist or something else just as lame. Draco wasn't sure if the potion had anything to do with it, but he found   
  
the other dancer getting more and more attractive each time he looked at him. He had smooth pale skin and was very fit; his eyes started to trail down from there, but Draco caught himself and looked up.   
  
"What enchanting green eyes."He thought. "Who else do I know with green eyes?"   
  
Some of the other dancers joined them on the stage. One started to dance near Draco and the crowd started to cheer. Draco didn't like being second to anyone and decided to try to outdo this new guy. He grabbed Harry   
  
and started to grind with him. Harry was shocked, but found himself enjoying it. By now the vodka had wiped out Harry's ability to think things over. Harry stared into the other dancer's eyes. "So familiar." He thought.   
  
He then looked down at his lips, which were mere inches away. They crowd seemed to know what he was thinking and cheered him on. Harry figured, why not, and closed the gap to kiss Draco.  
  
Draco looked across at the mysterious dancer who was now kissing him. Draco realized that he was enjoying it. He kissed the other dancer back and slid his tongue into his mouth to get back at him for the surprise kiss. The   
  
audience roaredin approval.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Professor Snape watched as two young dancers came out onto the stage. The one in the leather mask caught his attention first. Snape found himself attracted to him immediatly. He was very very fit and my if those blue silk  
  
boxers weren't awfully tight in some places. He watched this one exclusively at first. Something seemed odd about him and tugged at his memory. He couldn't figure it out so he turn his attention to another dancer who   
  
had just started grinding with the one in the mask. He was starting to get aroused by the two and joined in the crowd's cheering. The blond one looked oddly familiar. Just as the couple on stage started making out, Snape recognized him.  
  
"My god! Draco Malfoy?!"   
  
********************************************************************  
  
Draco and Harry were still going at it, when the crowd starting chanting something. They broke it off to listen.  
  
"Take it off! Take it off! Take it off!"  
  
Harry realized what the crowd wanted and turned to the other dancer. His casually slipped his hands around Draco's neck and took of his collar. The crowd booed and yelled for more. Draco caught Harry by surprise and  
  
slid his hands down his sides. Draco's hand's stopped at Harry's boxers for a moment, then slid them off of Harry and threw them to the crowd. They were both very aroused now and the crowd could tell. Harry started blushing and was   
  
glad the mask hid it. He knew what he was supposed to do next and did the same manuever with Draco's boxers. As he threw them to the crowd he followed them with his eyes until they landed. He took a step back as he realized that they had landed   
  
on top of the unmistakable head of Professor. Snape. Seeing Snape made Harry realize why the other dancer seemed familiar, it was Draco! Harry did the only thing he could think of and pulled Draco into another kiss then dragged him   
  
through the curtain backstage.   
  
**************************************************************  
  
"You guys were great!" Praised Becka. "Take a break, the other dancer's can take it from here. just be back for the Finale."   
  
Harry just nodded and shoved Draco into the now empty fitting room.  
  
"Woah, slow down!" said Draco who thought that he'd been dragged back here for 'other reasons'. "I don't know you well enough to be doing this."  
  
"Oh shut up Draco!" yelled Harry! Who was now paceing back and forth in panic.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Draco asked.   
  
"This is why!" Yelled Harry as he took off his mask. It took Draco a moment to register that he was staring into the face of his old nemisis,Harry Potter. Another moment was spent realizing what he's just been doing and that they were both  
  
completely naked.   
  
Draco grabbed the closest thing to him to cover himself. It was a pink feather boa, but it would do. Harry grabbed a top hat. "What are you doing here!" Draco yelled.  
  
"I was persuaded to dance tonight by that brunette chick who runs the place." said Harry. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Um, same reason actually. Damn, she's good."   
  
"Do you know why I dragged you out here just now?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, but if it has anything to do with what happened on stage.."  
  
"Snape was there!" shouted Harry.  
  
"What?!! You mean he was dancing with us?" Draco stammered.  
  
"No, no, no. He was WATCHING...your bloody boxers landed on top of his head!"  
  
Draco turned pale. Snape had seen him completely naked and making out with Harry! Just then a though entered his head.   
  
"Did Snape follow us here or did he come on his own?" Draco asked Harry.  
  
"I-I don't know. I just kind of paniced at seeing him. He looked surprised so I guess he was here on his own, Why?"  
  
"If he came by himself then he can't tell on us! Otherwise he'll have to admitt he was here!"   
  
"You're right!" said Harry gleefully. "Umm, by the way. This whole thing stays just between us, right?"  
  
"Right, same to you Ha...Potter."   
  
"Umm, so now what?"asked Harry.  
  
Draco didn't know. The previous hate was gone and in it's place were attraction and to be honest, quite some lust. There was a brief awkward silence.  
  
"By the way, you were quite good out there,..Harry." Draco said, his face turning crimson. He'd never called Harry by his first name before, but it seemed wrong to still call him Potter after all that.  
  
"Thanks,.... you too." said Harry.  
  
Before he could stop himself, Draco walked up to Harry and kissed him. 


	4. eavesdropping

Hi, Sorry I made you all wait. I gave up slash for lent. Then I was busy. But hey, it's 3 am and I happen to be awake so I figured I might as well write a chapter 4. Enjoy  
  
Just then Becka burst through the dressing room doors. "YOU GUYS WERE GREAT! The crowd absolutely loved you out there....." She looked at the two and chuckled. "I can see you want a little free time. Just be back onstage for the finale." Becka turned to leave, but stopped for a second. "Oh, yeah. And go to Krysta right before to get back in costume for the last bit." With that she left.  
  
Draco and Harry looked at each other and turned bright red.  
  
"So I, um guess we're not enemies anymore, are we?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco grinned seductively. "No, we're not." He leaned in closer until they were almost nose to nose then he cast a glance down. "Nice top hat."  
  
Harry smiled and blushed. "At least I'm not the one in the feather boa."  
  
Draco tossed the boa to the side. "Neither am I." He closed the gap between them with another kiss.  
  
Liz walked through the back and spotted Becka with her ear to one of the dressing room doors. "Becka! That's eavesdropping!"  
  
"So?" Becka grinned maliciously.  
  
Liz walked up to the door an out her ear to it too. "So what's going on in there?"  
  
"It's Harry and Draco. They seem to have gotten a little 'friendly'." She giggled. "They've been in there for 15 minutes already."  
  
"Doing what?" Asked Liz. "And what's all the banging noises?"  
  
Becka just smiled and patted Liz on the head. "Poor innocent little Evil."  
  
Another 15 minutes later  
  
Krysta walks by the two girls with their ears to the door. Becka seems to be explaining something to Liz with interesting hand gestures. "I hate to break up this little lesson, but tell the two inside to come for their costume changes. They're on in 10 minutes."  
  
"Oh, darn it." Becka whined. "Fine"  
  
*knock, knock*  
  
From inside.. *Rustle, rustle, bang, crinkle*  
  
"Um, Who is it?" A muffle voice answered.  
  
"You guys need to get ready. You're on in 10 minutes." Becka yelled through the door.  
  
*more rustling noises follow*  
  
"K, just a sec."  
  
Becka and Liz laugh and walk away.  
  
Harry and Draco stumble out of the dressing room they were in and head towards the costume room.  
  
"It's about time you guys showed." Krysta looked them over.  
  
"We, err, got lost?" Harry offered.  
  
"Riiight." Krysta muttered sarcastically. "How did you smear your makeup so much?"  
  
Draco blushed and looked at Harry "No idea."  
  
"Fine, don't tell me. It's not like I haven't figured it out, considering your makeup is on Harry and vice versa...And in some unusual places I might add."  
  
With a little more magic, Krysta had them back in the blue silk boxers and collars. She also fixed their 'unusually smeared' makeup.  
  
"Hey Harry, still want a mask?" Krysta asked.  
  
"Hmm, oh yeah. The mask. Thanks." Harry replied  
  
"Here you go." Krysta said as she fastened the new mask on. She flashed them a thumbs up. "Now get out there."  
  
Harry and Draco turned and headed back stage. While they were waiting behind the curtain, Harry's face lit up.  
  
"Draco, I just had the most wonderful idea!" Harry squealed.  
  
"About what?" Draco asked.  
  
"Snape! He's still out there. I think we should, you know, do something to him. He'll never be able to tell anyone about us anyway so why not?" Harry said.  
  
"Hey, you're right!" Draco exclaimed. "What should we do?"  
  
Harry leaned over and whispered in to Draco's ear. "First...........then we..........so you would.........finally.....................Got it?"  
  
Draco smiled proudly. "I always knew there was some Slytherin in you."  
  
"There's an interesting story about that actually, but I think the dimmed lights mean we're supposed to take our places." Harry stated.  
  
Harry and Draco stepped on stage and began preparing for the finale. 


	5. A little mischief

Yes yes, I know I'm a terrible terrible person. Not only for writing this but for taking months and months to write even one measly chapter. If i were a reader i would hate me.

Becka stared out from behind the curtain at the stage. The dancers were all setting up. The audience couldn't see them yet because of some fancy charm work, but to keep them entertained four wizards were giving lap dances. One of the clients seemed to be trying to leave though, some tall pale, dark haired guy. She grinned. She could see he had ordered a drink; too bad. As long as he owed for it, he couldn't leave, and he couldn't pay until the show was over. She slid back behind the curtain. To see how Liz was doing.

"All right you stand like this...No, no, no...try to look suggestively shy. You there! Stop groping, save it for the audience. Ok, so does everyone know what they're doing?"

A lot of wizards just stared at her in blank confusion.

"I'll only explain this once more. Curtain goes up, music starts, lasers and fog and mist and a couple of tigers and things will show up. Now, everything you were to shy to do before, do it now."

Becka stepped next to Liz. "Good job, alright go wow them!"

Krysta came up to Becka. "Ok, I'm done; can I take a break now?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Becka said dismissively. "So, Harry, Draco, any ideas?"

"Oh, you know just the usual, um, thing" Answered Harry.

Draco whacked Harry over the head. "Do you even know how to lie?"

Becka just smiled and started to walk away. She turned around suddenly and shouted. "K, EVERYONE, WHEN THE MUSIC STARTS DO YOU'RE THING!"

Harry and Draco grinned maliciously. Just then the music began. Everyone danced out, fog was building and , as promised, there were tigers roaming around. Harry and Draco strutted their stuff to the front of the stage and searched out Snape.

"There he is." whispered Harry. "let's go."

Draco pulled Harry into a kiss and they both drooped to the stage floor. They rolled off the stage all the while stripping again. Snape saw that they were heading in his direction. He panicked. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't leave, so he opted for ducking under his table and hoping they didn't see him. Harry noticed and pulled Draco up off the floor, grinning and gesturing to where Snape was. Draco dived under the table grabbing Snapes legs and Harry followed in suit with his arms.

"Unhand me immediately!" Snape shouted "Let me..."

Snape's words were cut off by Draco's rough mouth against his. When Draco pulled away, Snape was speechless. Harry helped walk Snape onstage while Draco fetched a chair. Harry placed Snape in the chair and Draco climbed into his lap and began gyrating.

Harry sat on the armrest of the chair and began loosening the top of Snape's robe. Snape still looked shock, but was trying to speak.

"Mmm, Draco, no......what are mmm, you two doing?" It was getting harder and harder for him to speak as was something else.

Harry kissed Snape, and broke away while whispering, "Like what you saw? It can be your's, now."

Draco reached up Snape's robes, in between his knees. Snape gasped. "So, what's it going to be professor?"


End file.
